For the time being
by happyandinsane
Summary: My first TATE! Tony and Catlin having a conversation. Chapter one. Tate! KATE AND TONY ALWAYS TOGETHER!
1. Chapter 1

From author: It's my first fic. I hope you'll like it. Enjoy.

Apology: Sorry for all the gramma and spelling mistakes – I'm not so good at it.

"Just for the time being"

T: Come on Kate. Talk to me. – said Tony, cause he couldn't stand this long ongoing silence.

K: Talk to you about what? – asked agent Todd while being concentrate on sharpening all the pencils she owned. She didn't sleep well this night and was quite tired and annoyed. And now DiNozzo wanted something a way insignificant to talk about. _Damn you, DiNozzo._

T: About the thing you want to tell someone, but you're too scared to. Come on. I'm sure I can take it. – said and a little smirk appeared on his face.

K: Oh. I don't know. Oh...Ok. So...There's is this girl. – she had to figure something out just in the spur of the moment. As she thought, Tony believed in it.

T: Ok. Stop. I'm not sure I can handle it. You're serious? Oh my God! But you're...

K: What am I Tony? – asked Kate. She realy didn't know what Tony was thinking about.

T: You're ...Kate!

K: Thanks agent DiNozzo for leting me know that. I didn't know. – she made this thing with her eyes going round.

T: No, I mean..Eh..I'm just suprised.

K: What's so suprising?

T: You and ...this girl! – Tony exclaimed.

K: Tony, you're too imaginative. I haven't finised yet! –_Is it the only thing you can think about, DiNozzo? You're so...immature, Tony. But what am I expecting. Eventually, you're only Tony._ She smiled.

T: Ok. Sorry. Go on. Unbelievable...

K: "..." – Kate made kind of deadly gaze on him.

T: What?

K: I said I haven't finished yet!

T: Ok. I'm not interrupting.

K: So...there's is this girl.

T: Yeah. I know that so far.

K: Tony! – Kate exclaimed.

T: Sorry.

K: And she's in love with...

T: I knew it. Unbelievable. Oh Katie, darling. – interrupted Tony. Kate hated him interrupting. Calling her darling either.

K: Tony! I swear to God that next time I'll just take the gun and shoot you.- Tony knew that she was serious.

T: Ok. Ok. Sorry Katie.

K: And stop calling me Katie!

T: Si, senorita. But you're a way too slow in telling this. What's her name?- asked Tony and smiled.

K: Whose?

T: This girl!

K: None of your buisness.

T: How is that?

K: It's just private and inessential at the moment. – She said, making a little pause between "and" and "inessential".

T: Oh...Private, I see. – he grined widely.

K: That's it, DiNozzo. I'm not going to say anything else. Now you know why I didn't want to talk about it? – half of their conversations ended like that.

T: Oh Katie, please. You know you'll tell me eventually.

K: How you can be so sure?

T: Eh...Cause you like me! – Tony grined again, as always in situations like that. Smile. It was one of the few things that helps him to win the issue.

K: Wrong answer. – said Kate. She was really persuasive. Tony felt like being slaped.

T: It's not true. – being himself, he smiled. But it was too dinky for Kate. She just shruged and sat down beside her desk, and started to make some cleaning up with the paper. _Oh Tony, you're so naive._ It was hard for her to hide a smile. Tony was sitting in his desk either, looking oddly at her, but a minute later he abruptly stood up and aproched to Kate's desk. He was standing there for a while with a doyoureallydonotlikemeKatie look. Eventualy she wanted to say something, but he was first who broke the silence.

T: I'm going to get a coffee. Want some?

K: No, I'm ok. But thanks for asking. – she smiled gently.

T: No problem. – he heaved a sigh and went to get what he want. For the time being just coffee.

The end of chapter 1...

From author: Hope you like it. Even if not, please write, but don't be too cruel. Can I keep on writing that stuff or better (for you) - stop. Waiting for your reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Annoying but sweet! („For The time being" part 2)

Tony: Katie?

Silence…

Tony: Katie?

Silence…

Tony: Kate?

Kate: Yes, DiNozzo?

Tony: Would you be so kind and borrow me a pencil, Katie?

Kate: No I wouldn't.

Tony: Katie!? Come on!

Silence…

Tony: Kate?

Kate: What?

Tony: Please?! – Tony made big eyes and wildly smiled at Kate.

"_Why he has to act like a 7 years old kid to make me feel like doing whatever he wants?!"_

Kate: Here you are. But do not say thank you.

Tony: What makes you think that I was going to?

Kate: You weren't?

Tony: I don't know...Just asking?

Kate: Ok. Whatever. Just take it and don't say anything.

Silence...

Tony: Thank you.

 Hope you like it...Take Care...


End file.
